Lettre a l’ancien Moi
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Callum a aujourd'hui 30 ans. Il est marié à Rayla et ils ont deux enfants , Tiadrin et Harrow. Il retrouve un vieux carnet à dessins, datant de l'époque à laquelle il a rencontré Rayla. En le parcourant, il redécouvre sa vie et ses secrets et décide d'écrire une lettre à l'enfant de cette époque.


**Hey tout le monde ! C'était la St-Valentin hier alors je poste cet OS qui tourne principalement autour du Rayllum mais pas que. Donc Callum et Rayla ont 30 ans et sont mariés. Ils ont deux enfants, Harrow et Tiadrin.**

«Bonjour ancien Moi,

Récemment, j'ai trouvé un carnet à dessins que je possédait lorsque j'ai rencontré Rayla et que nous étions partis dans notre périple pour sauver Zym.

Tout les dessins étaient datés, j'ai facilement pu me souvenir quand et pourquoi je faisais tel dessin.

Entre mes 6 et 10 ans, je dessinais des paysages, des fleurs, des Monsieur Guimauve ou encore Ezran et Battrapât.

Puis vers mes 10 ans, J'ai commencé à dessiner de plus en plus Claudia. Claudia qui lit, Claudia que sourit, Claudia qui fait ceci ou cela. Pendant 5 ans. 5 ans de dessins de Claudia à éplucher. Heureusement que Rayla ne m'a pas vu pendant que je regardais ces dessins, j'aurais pris cher.

Puis vers mes 14 ans presque 15, c'était des dessins de Rayla. De plus en plus. Rayla avec ses épées, Rayla énervée, Rayla avec sa capuche. Claudia avait disparue, et Rayla l'avait remplacé.

Dans le carnet et dans mon cœur.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux de Claudia je pense, c'était ma meilleure amie. Et elle non plus ne m'a jamais aimé. Je me rappelle du soir où elle m'avait soit disant « donné rendez-vous ». Nous avions failli nous embrasser et elle avait préféré me dire que mon beau-père était mort. Elle avait bien fait. Avec du recul, j'aurais sûrement détesté l'embrasser.

Claudia et Rayla sont des contraires. L'une est brune, l'autre à des cheveux platines. Claudia est dure, manipulatrice et orgueilleuse alors que Rayla est douce, aimante et altruiste.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Rayla au moment où elle à failli me dire « je t'aime ». J'étais au plus mal, et c'est sa voix qui m'à sorti de ma transe. Je l'ai très clairement entendu dire : «Callum, je-je... »

J'aurais dû faire semblant de toujours dormir.

Bon notre relation n'a pas très bien commencé. Elle a manqué de me tuer mais tout de suite, je l'avais cernée et j'ai su la calmer. Elle m'a tout de suite fascinée. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle avait une bonne raison de vouloir me tuer. J'ai senti qu'elle avait du courage et qu'elle était altruiste.

Mais revenons aux dessins.

Pendant une période d'un mois, j'ai vraiment beaucoup dessiné. La fréquence des dessins de Rayla était la même mais de temps en temps, je trouvais un petit Zym ou un Ezran avec des baies crottes-de-nez dans les narines.

Puis un jour, un dessin de deux adultes, deux elfes. Tiadrin et Lain, les parents de Rayla. Suivi d'un dessin de Rayla en train de pleurer, sur une plateforme face à un coucher de soleil. J'ai creusé dans ma mémoire et me suis souvenu de ce moment. Nous nous étions disputés et elle s'était réfugiée sur la plate-forme en haut de la Flèche de la Tempête. Une fois réconciliés, elle avait longtemps pleuré dans mes bras et avait refusé de me lâcher, ayant peur qu'après ces parents, je m'en aille aussi. Je l'avais rassuré et elle m'avait quand même serré dans ses bras toute la nuit.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Plus de dessins. Du jour au lendemain. Le dernier dessin était un dessin de Rayla me souriant. Un dessin simple, ayant pu être faire n'importe quand. Seule la date m'avait aidé. 15 juillet. Le jour de mes 15 ans. Mon dernier dessin avait été fait il y a 15 ans. Puis j'avais fermé ce carnet et en avait pris un autre, qui me durait toujours.

Et soudain, ça m'a frappé.

J'avais fermé ce carnet, car je voulais tourner la page. Dans cette partie de ma vie, j'avais été un gamin qui ne réfléchissait pas, qui faisait n'importe quoi. Mais avoir rencontré Rayla m'a ouvert les yeux.

Quand on tient à quelqu'un,on est près à tout perdre pour lui. On peut mourir pour eux. J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Rayla, lors de la bataille contre Viren. Là encore je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais sauté dans le vide sans penser à déployer mes ailes de mage.

Tout ça pour te dire ancien Moi, que tu ne dois pas suivre une voix précise. Va où le vent te mène sans but, et tu trouveras peut-être la femme de ta vie, ta passion ou même ton futur au bout du chemin.

Amitiés, Callum»

Je pliais la lettre et la mis sur un coin de mon bureau. La porte grinça et un voix féminine familière dit :

-Harrow voulait voir ce que tu faisait.

Rayla posa le petit brun dans mes bras et m'embrassa.

-Alors ?

-Je regardais mon vieux carnet à dessins, lui répondis-je en désignant le-dit carnet.

J'écartais un peu mes bras pour laisser mon épouse s'assoir sur mes genoux et poser sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que je passait un bras autour de sa taille.

-Celui que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire de 15 ans ?

-Non, fis-je en secouant la tête. Celui avant mes 15 ans.

\- Tu peux me montrer tes dessins Papa ? me demanda Harrow en lorgnant le carnet.

-Bien sur Fils. Je suis sur que Maman aussi sera intéressée.

Puis je continuais tout bas pour Harrow.

-Mais elle va pas être contente en voyant que j'ai dessinée une autre fille et surtout que je l'ai dessinée pendant qu'elle dormait elle déteste ça.

Mon fils pouffa et j'ouvris mon carnet à la première page, montrant un dessin de mon beau-père et expliquant à mon fils qui c'était. Celui-ci fut étonné mais fier de porter son nom. Puis je montrais le dessin suivant, puis celui d'après. Après le troisième, Tiadrin vint à pas de loup s'assoir sur les genoux de sa mère et regarder mes dessins. Effectivement, Rayla ne fut pas contente de voir un dessin de Claudia mais je pus la calmer en l'embrassant, pendant que nos enfants laissaient échapper un « beurk » dégoûté. Malheureusement pour moi, Rayla s'énerva en se voyant dessinée endormie, surtout qu'elle m'avait déjà menacé à ce sujet. Je continuais de regarder tout le carnet avec ma famille jusqu'au coucher du Soleil. Arrivé au dernier dessin, je dis :

-Sol Regem a décidé que c'était l'heure de dormir ! Allez au lit ! Vous aussi Madame ! dis-je en voyant Rayla à moitié endormie sur mes genoux.

-Non je suis pas fatiguée. dit-elle avant de bailler.

-Ho si ! Allez les enfants au lit !

-Papa tu dessines trop bien ! J'aimerais dessiner comme toi ! me dis Harrow.

-Et bien, Fils, c'est à toi ! lui dis-je en lui mettant mon carnet dans les mains.

Il parti dormir tout content, suivi par Tiadrin qui me souhaitait bonne nuit.

Voyant que ma femme n'aurait pas la force de se lever toute seule, je passait une main dans son dos et une sous ses genoux et la portait.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi ? me demanda Rayla d'une voix endormie.

-Tu fais allusion à la soirée après la bataille a la Flèche ? Quand j'ai atterri après t'avoir sauvée de justesse et que j'ai du te porter car tu étais pétrifiée de peur ? demandais-je.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête et je lui sourit. Une fois dans notre chambre, je la posait et passait une main dans ses cheveux en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Hey je suis là. Rayla c'était il y a 15 ans. tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Et pourtant c'est si récent. Callum tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? dit-elle, parfaitement réveillée et des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Il y a 15 ans, je n'avais que toi et Ezran. Maintenant il y a toi, Ezran, Tiadrin et Harrow. Rayla je n'ai aucune raison de disparaître.

Pour réponse, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. Un baiser rapide, si rapide que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Puis elle me sera dans ses bras, très fort, comme le jour de cette seule et unique fois où nous nous étions disputés.

Nous nous étions glissés sous la couverture et Rayla m'avait lâché. J'entendais que nos enfants dormaient mais moi impossible. Et la respiration de Rayla m'indiqua qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus. Elle était dos à moi et elle recula pour se blottir contre mon torse, tandis que je passa mes bras autour de sa taille et que je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour m'embrasser. Elle se détacha au bout de quelques secondes et s'endormir presque aussitôt , bientôt suivie par moi.

**1500 mots**

**Oui fin chelou mais j'avais pas d'idées. Soyez contents à la base c'était que la lettre et au final j'ai un peu prolongé.**

**Bonne St-Valentin a ceux qui sont en couple, moi je l'ai passée avec mon mec, qui s'appelle Netflix. Et ceux qui sont célibataires, bah faites une St-Valentin avec vos potes !**

**À bientôt !**

**M.K.**


End file.
